Camilla
Camilla , romanized as Kamilla (카밀라) in the Korean version, is a major character from Fire Emblem Fates on the Conquest and Revelation routes. She is the second oldest of the Nohrian royal siblings, and has two retainers; Selena and Beruka. She fights for Nohr as a Malig Knight on her Wyvern, Marizia. Profile When the Avatar was adopted into the family during her childhood, she considered them as one of her siblings. Due to the lack of maternal love in her life, she later became obsessed with the Avatar, acting as the overprotective maternal figure to them. Before the events of Fire Emblem Fates, Camilla was a target of an assassin, when approached, Camilla offered to hire her. This assassin turned out to be Beruka, who would later be appointed as one of Camilla's personal retainer. Later, Camilla met a young mercenary girl whose strong combat skills deeply impressed her. This girl, Selena, was thereafter appointed as her other retainer. Personality Camilla is very well known for her motherly instincts that are usually pinpointed towards the Avatar. She's also known to death-threaten people who she thinks will bring the Avatar trouble. Camilla is depicted as ruthless and bloodthirsty on the battlefield, deriving disturbing joy from striking down her enemies with wild abandon. Camilla is known to enjoy bathing the most (including hot springs and spa treatments). Her birthday is November 30. Fire Emblem Fates Base Stats |-|Playable Conquest= |-|Playable Revelation= |-|Enemy Prologue= |magic=8 |skill=9 |spd=12 |luck=7 |def=13 |res=8 |move=8 |inventory= Iron Axe |skills= Rose's Thorns Strength +2 |ax=C |to=D }} |-|Birthright Ch. 6= |-|Revelation Ch. 6= |magic=11 |skill=15 |spd=19 |luck=12 |def=18 |res=15 |move=8 |inventory= Fire Iron Axe |skills= Rose's Thorns Strength +2 Lunge |ax=C |to=D }} |-|Boss Birthright Ch. 13= |-|Birthright Ch. 23= |skills= Rose's Thorns Tomebreaker |ax=A |to=B }} Starting stats and growth rates Conquest Chapter 10 |-|Growth Rates= |-|Stat Modifiers= Revelation Chapter 12 |-|Growth Rates= |-|Stat Modifiers= Growth rates when reclassed |-|Wyvern Lord= |-|Sorcerer= |-|Dark Knight= Fire Emblem Heroes Normal variation Base Stats Max stats Growth Points Skills Weapons Specials Passives Spring variation Fire Emblem Warriors Other Appearances Fire Emblem Cipher Camilla makes an appearance in the trading card game, Fire Emblem Cipher, with the following cards. During your turn, this unit gains 60 attack. ( This skill cannot be used unless this unit was class changed.) Aura of Death: At the beginning of your turn, choose a cost 1 enemy unit that is not the Main Character and destroy it. |no1=B02-058SR |artist1=Mayo |- |image2=|-|Normal = |-|Tourney = |-|Comiket = |title2=First Nohrian Princess |name2=Camilla |affil2=Nohr |gender2=Female |weapon2=Axe |type2= |quote2= |attack2=30 |support2=30 |atkcost2=1 |range2=1 |class2=Wyvern Rider |tier2=Base |skill2='Princess of Nohr:' If there are 2 or more other ally units on the field, this unit gains 10 attack. Flyer’s Emblem: You may choose one ally that is not the attacking unit and move it. |no2=B02-059N, B02-059ST (P03-006PR, P03-010PR) |artist2=Mayo (SENO, Akihiro Mibuta) |- |image3=|-|Normal = |-|+ variant= |title3=Bewitching Malig Knight |name3=Camilla |affil3=Nohr |gender3=Female |weapon3=Axe |type3= |quote3= |attack3=50 |support3=30 |atkcost3=3 |range3=1 |class3=Malig Knight |tier3=Advanced |cccost3=2 |skill3='Fimbulvetr:' Until the end of this turn, this unit loses 10 attack and is treated as a unit with 1-2 range. Dark Impulse: When an ally unit other than this unit destroys an enemy unit by battle, this unit gains 10 attack until the end of this turn. |no3=S04-003ST(+) |artist3=Sachiko Wada |- |image4= |title4=Bewitching Basara |name4=Camilla |affil4=Hoshido |gender4=Female |weapon4=Lance |quote4= |attack4=60 |support4=10 |atkcost4=3 |range4=1 |class4=Basara |tier4=Advanced |cccost4=2 |skill4='Universal Umbrage:' During your turn, while this unit is supported by a card, this unit gains 10 power. Tiger Spirit: Until the end of the turn, this unit loses 10 attack, and is treated as a unit with 1-2 range. |no4=B03-055HN |artist4=Yoko Maturica |- |image5=|-|Normal = |-|+ variant = |title5=Beautiful Obsidian Princess |name5=Camilla |affil5=Nohr |gender5=Female |weapon5=Axe |type5= |quote5=I just know that our Xander will bring hope and prosperity back to this land! |attack5=60 |support5=30 |atkcost5=4 |range5=1 |class5=Malig Knight |tier5=Advanced |cccost5=3 |skill5= Eruption: [ , Flip a card in your Orb Area face-up] Destroy all non-MC units in both player’s Front Rows or Destroy all non-MC units in both player’s Back Rows. Obsidian Mist: During the end of a player’s turn, if you have at least 1 face-up card in your Orb Area: Destroy all Cost 1 units, besides the Main Characters. |no5=B06-054SR(+) |artist5=Mayo |- |image6=|-|Normal = |-|Comiket = |title6=Rose’s Thorns |name6=Camilla |affil6=Nohr |gender6=Female |weapon6=Axe |type6= |quote6= |attack6=30 |support6=30 |atkcost6=1 |range6=1 |class6=Wyvern Rider |tier6=Base |skill6='Forceful Torrent:' During your turn, if you have a face-up card in your Orb Area, this unit gains 10 attack and can attack any enemy unit, regardless of this unit’s range. Flyer’s Emblem: You may choose one ally that is not the attacking unit, and move it. |no6=B06-055N (P07-011PR) |artist6=Mayo (ERIMO) }} Gallery Trivia * Camilla's name originates from the feminine variant of camillus, a term used to refer to youths serving as acolytes in the rituals of ancient Roman religion. ** The name is also known in Roman mythology and in Virgil's Aeneid as the name of Princess Camilla of the Volsci, a virtuous Latin huntress who faced a Trojan remnant led by Aeneas and who is said to be the founder of ancient Rome. *Camilla shares her Fates English voice actress, Paula Tiso, with Orochi. She shares her Heroes voice actress, Misty Lee, with Titania and Ursula **She also shares her Japanese voice actress, Miyuki Sawashiro, with ''Awakening's'' Avatar and Morgan. *Camilla ranked as the 2nd most popular female character in the official character popularity poll held on the game's official site. **She came 5th in the character popularity poll issued by Famitsu and was the most popular female character. **She placed 10th in the character popularity poll issued by Nintendo Dream. *Camilla's official and Heroes artworks depict her wielding a Nohrian Silver Axe. *According to the Making of Fire Emblem 25th Anniversary Book, Yusuke Kozaki directly mentioned that he deliberately designed Camilla to be the direct opposite of Hinoka, complete with longer hair and larger breasts. She turned out looking older than he originally planned, and in order to tone down her maturity, Kozaki reveals that he chose to design her portraits with what he describes as "childlike" traces. **Camilla was originally planned by Kibayashi to be a type of character whose voice radically changes when she loses control over her emotions (similar to Noire from Awakening). This is later changed in the final release of the game, where Camilla is instead inclined to smile coyly while speaking dangerously. *Camilla is the only royal sibling who cannot form a support with Azura. Though they do share a conversation chain in the DLC Nohrian Festival of Bonds. *Camilla is known to have a penchant for keeping items in her bra specifically; through her supports with the Avatar, she is revealed to have stored a map of Nohr in this location. **She also reveals that this same map displays every location in Nohr, with specific places she has dreamt of going with the Avatar carefully marked out. **This fact is revisited in her mother-daughter conversation with Kana in the Hoshidan Festival of Bonds, where she wants to revisit the marked locations with her daughter to make up for all the years Kana has spent alone in the Deeprealms. The conversation also goes into slight detail about these locations, with one of them defined by flowers with vivid blue and gold patterns and another boasting a cave literally composed of crystal. *Camilla shares her critical quote "Time to play" with her retainers Selena and Beruka. *While all the other Nohrian royal siblings are mounted on horses in their base classes, Camilla is the only one who is not, as she chooses to ride into battle on a wyvern instead. External links * Camilla's page on Fire Emblem Wikia Category:Fire Emblem characters Category:Playable characters Category:Royal characters Category:Princesses Category:Fire Emblem Heroes characters Category:Fire Emblem Fates characters Category:Fire Emblem Warriors characters